It is well known that learning, especially learning of the type involved in developing manual dexterity, is enhanced when a variety of approaches are used to effect the learning. In other words, higher efficiency can be achieved when more than one of the learner's senses are involved. Similarly, learning efficiency increases when a task is accomplished in more than one way.
An educational amusement device is disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 2,811,356, to James Reed. As disclosed therein, the device comprises a structure and a magnet that attracts a member of attraction. An attracted member or pointer that is attracted to the magnet is held in spaced relation to the magnet by a flexible thread that is anchored at a point spaced from the magnet. The attracted member or pointer appears to be hovering in space away from the magnet, and the usual air movements within a room etc., tend to flutter the attracted member that may be in the form of an aircraft. The attracted member is suspended in a spherical element representing a globe. The aforementioned device is used for educational purposes solely by visual simulation.
It is now believed that there is a need and a potential market for an educational apparatus which can entertain, educate and at the same time enhance the manual dexterity of an individual through a variety of visual and tactile simulations. The apparatus according to the present invention can also be used to improve and/or test an individual's manual dexterity and for teaching team work and logical thinking.
An object of the present invention is to entertain, educate and at the same time enhance the dexterity of individuals of different age groups.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus that can stimulate interest, attract attention of an individual and that can be used as an educational device.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a device which stimulates interest of an individual in geography.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus that can be used to improve logical thinking of an individual. Additional objects and advantages will become evident as the specification proceeds.